The Howling Wind of Winter's Night
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Most citizens of Arendelle assumed dragons were merely a legend... until now. The kingdom's only hope is a dangerous woman named Elsa, a convicted criminal with lycanthropic tendencies, whose power will either save them, or bring Arendelle to winter everlasting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Frozen series, and it was inspired by the many hours I put into Skyrim. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Come on buddy, faster!"

The reindeer let out a snort as he quickened his pace, his hooves pounding against the ground. His blond rider glanced behind them, hearing the pounding of wings followed by a roar. A wall of fire was suddenly coming at them, and the blond jerked his reindeer to the side, barely managing to avoid the flames. They ended up tumbling down a hill, and the ground shook as their pursuer landed, letting out another roar.

The blond quickly pulled his companion under a jutting rock formation, and after a few more moments, there was silence. He peered out before mounting the reindeer again.

"All right… we have to tell the queen. Come on."

The two made their way back up the hill, and soon, they had reached the Arendelle stables. The blond dismounted before running across the bridge, soon reaching the kingdom gates. He made his way to the palace, pushing the doors open and running into the throne room, where the queen sat, talking with her steward.

Upon seeing the approaching blond, the steward paused, taking a few steps forward. "Halt. What business do you have with the queen?"

"Dragons," the blond managed to gasp out.

The queen leaned forward at that. "What did you say?"

The blond moved past the steward, approaching the queen. "It's true, Your Majesty. A dragon has come back to life."

* * *

Queen Anna of Arendelle had been in her position for only a year or so; in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't very long. In that time, she'd had to make many difficult decisions, but this… this was unlike anything she'd ever imagined she'd have to deal with. The thought of a dragon somehow coming back to life, especially considering that they had been dead for over a century… well it was unsettling, to say the least.

"Queen Anna, you don't honestly believe this man," her steward, Hans, said.

Anna didn't want to, but she couldn't discredit him without reason either. "What evidence have you of this dragon?"

"I was mining near an ancient dragon burial site, and when I emerged from the mine, the ground shook, and the dragon rose."

The queen frowned; if he was lying, why would he choose something that was so easy to verify? His story appeared to be true. "What is your name?"

"Kristoff."

"Well, Kristoff, if what you say is true, then we certainly have something to be concerned about. I will send some of my men to the site to investigate; you can show them where it is."

"Your Majesty—" Hans started.

"I will not place my people in danger; if this is true, and a dragon has somehow come back, then I want to know how, and I want it killed."

Hans nodded. "As you wish. I will go with the men to investigate this myself."

Anna nodded. "Please be safe."

* * *

"Is this it?"

Kristoff nodded, and Hans dismounted his horse, approaching the crater. He peered inside, frowning slightly. It was true that a dragon skeleton had been buried here, and there didn't seem to be a single bone left behind. Still, that wasn't exact proof that what this miner said was true.

"This may merely be the work of some aspiring necromancer," Hans said, turning back to the men.

"No necromancer can raise a dragon," Kristoff said, dismounting Sven. "And I know what I saw: the dragon came out of the ground on its own."

"How do you even know what you saw?" Hans shook his head. "There is no evidence that this dragon of yours exists, therefore you have wasted the queen's resources and my time."

"I'm telling you, it was a dragon!" Kristoff insisted, but Hans had already mounted his horse.

"Do not return to the palace again; Queen Anna has enough to deal with without peasants like you spreading lies and wasting her time."

The miner was about to reply when a sudden roar interrupted him.

"What was that?" one soldier asked.

"Probably just some sabre cat," Hans replied. "Come, we are returning to Queen Anna."

The same roar echoed again, louder this time.

"That doesn't sound like any beast I've heard."

Hans sighed. "There is no need to be alarmed. Whatever it is—"

"Dragon!"

The ground suddenly shook as the dragon landed, causing the horses to rear up in fright, throwing their riders. Hans looked up from where he'd landed, seeing the other men get to their feet, drawing their weapons. They charged at the dragon, who snapped at them, taking out a few.

The steward got to his feet, drawing his own weapon. He was about to charge the dragon himself when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him away just as the dragon breathed fire onto the remaining men.

"Let go!" Hans said, jerking his arm away.

"Hey, if you want to burn to death, be my guest," Kristoff replied.

Hans turned back towards the fight, but the dragon had already taken off into the sky, disappearing with a roar. All that remained of his men were their charred bodies, and the steward ran a hand through his hair.

"Now do you believe me?" Kristoff asked, crossing his arms.

Hans had no reply.

* * *

Anna sat up a bit straighter upon hearing approaching footsteps, and seeing that it was Hans and Kristoff; she had been anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"What happened? Did you find the burial site?" the queen asked once they reached her throne.

Hans bowed slightly before saying, "We found the site, and it was empty. Before we could return, the dragon attacked… the men fought valiantly, but they were no match for the dragon. They were all killed."

Sadness tugged at the redhead at the thought of her people dying, but she knew that now was not the time to grieve. "So it's true then? A dragon is alive?"

"Yes, my queen. I do not know how, but a dragon has indeed come back to life."

"Then Arendelle is in grave danger." Anna sighed, clutching her hands tightly in her lap. "What do you suggest we do?"

"If we assemble our men, and send messages to the neighboring kingdoms, I believe we can create an army large enough to take this creature down," Hans replied.

"Numbers aren't what you need," Kristoff interjected.

Hans turned towards the blond, a look of annoyance on his face. "And what would do you know about dragons and armies?"

"I know that a dragon can destroy even the best assembled army without even trying. You need someone who has dealt with such creatures before, and knows how to kill them."

"But who would know how to do that?" Anna asked, sensing that the two were very close to getting into a fight. "Dragons have not been seen in over a century."

"I have heard of a someone… a woman—"

"No," Hans said firmly.

"She has experience in dealing with beasts—"

"That woman has been imprisoned for a multitude of reasons, and there is nothing you can say to justify her release."

"She is the only one who can help!"

"Enough!" Anna said, standing up. The men immediately fell silent, and the queen looked at her steward. "Hans, who is this woman he speaks of?"

Hans sighed. "Your Majesty, please, this woman is highly dangerous. She has been imprisoned for countless crimes, including treason, thievery, and murder. She has felled entire kingdoms by herself; she cannot be controlled or trusted."

"How could one woman be so dangerous?"

"Queen Anna… this woman… she wields the very winter itself."

Anna looked from Hans to Kristoff, conflicted over what to do. From what Hans had told her, this woman was highly dangerous and volatile; but if she could kill this dragon… then what else could the queen do?

"Your Majesty, I know my word counts for little, but this woman is Arendelle's only hope," Kristoff said.

Anna sighed. "Where is she being held?"

Hans crossed his arms, knowing the queen's mind was made up. "In the silver mines." The steward looked at Kristoff. "And if you are so keen on requesting her assistance, then we shall send you deliver her here."

"Me?"

"You are capable, aren't you? After all, you're a miner yourself."

The blond took a step forward, but paused when Anna gave him a stern look.

"I shall write the order for her release," the redhead said. "Master Kristoff, I urge you to deliver it to the mines posthaste."

The miner nodded somewhat reluctantly; he hadn't meant to become roped into this. "Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

"How do I get myself into these messes, Sven?"

The reindeer let out a grunt as the two continued down the path.

"I didn't ask to be the queen's messenger; I was merely mining iron ore, as I always do, when a dragon attacked. I thought she should know that, and now, I have to fetch someone who would kill me as soon as look at me." Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "I certainly hope this woman is all they claim her to be."

* * *

Anna made her way through the library, her eyes scanning the dusty shelves. She knew that she had agreed to allow this woman the opportunity to help them, but she knew nothing about her. Hans was still firmly against it, and that worried the queen. Perhaps she should be more concerned; after all, Hans had said this woman wielded the power of winter.

The queen's gaze fell on the book she had been looking for, and she pulled it from the shelf, blowing the dust from the cover.

_Eternal Winter: The Threat from the North Mountain_

Anna sat down on the floor (ignoring the fact that she was the queen) as she began to read; if she was going to meet this "snow queen", then she was going to learn all she could first.

* * *

"Wake up, you."

Elsa let out a grunt as she was nudged none too gently, and she turned over on her bedroll.

"That silver isn't going to mine itself," the prison guard continued, pulling the blonde to her feet.

Elsa jerked her arm away before she walked through the open door of her cell, heading into the mine itself. She picked up a pickaxe, beginning to chip away at a silver ore vein.

"Hey… you're that snow queen."

Elsa didn't respond, continuing her mining.

"I know it's you; you have certainly sunk low, haven't you?"

The blonde's grip tightened a bit on her pickaxe, but she still refused to turn.

"Hey, I'm talking to you—"

A hand was grabbing her arm, and in a split second, Elsa had whipped around, driving the pickaxe into the skull of the other prisoner. Several guards swarmed her, forcing her to her knees as they restrained her arms.

"It's back into the hole for you," the captain growled as the blonde was hauled to her feet and dragged away.

* * *

Kristoff dismounted Sven uncertainly, looking at the intimidating entrance to the silver mine. A guard was standing at the door, and the miner took a deep breath before approaching.

"Halt. What business do you have here?" the guard asked.

"I have been sent by Queen Anna of Arendelle," Kristoff replied. He searched his person for a few moments before locating the written order. "I am supposed to have a prisoner delivered to her."

The guard took the order, looking it over. "The captain isn't going to like this," he said, handing the order back to him. "Go on inside."

Kristoff took another deep breath before he headed inside the mines, making his way down the narrow path hewn from the rock.

"What business do you have in here?" a soldier (Kristoff assumed he was the captain based on his armor) asked upon noticing the miner.

"I am here to deliver a prisoner for Queen Anna."

"Is that so? Which prisoner?"

"Elsa."

The captain paused. "What sort of joke is this?"

"It's no joke," the blond said, handing over the order.

The captain took it, looking it over. "The queen must be out of her mind to think that murderer will help her, but I cannot go against her orders." The captain handed the order back to Kristoff. "Follow me."

Kristoff did so, and as they passed through one tunnel, he noticed the prisoners mining the silver from the ore veins down below. He was a miner by trade, of course, and he wasn't sure if he should feel offended that his trade was used as a form of punishment. Then again, it was rather back breaking work.

The two had reached a closed door, and the captain paused to unlock it, leading the miner inside. The room was dark, and Kristoff paused, waiting for the captain to light a torch before he moved.

"Here she is," the captain said, leading Kristoff to the middle of the room. The miner's gaze fell on a woman whose gaze was currently down. Her arms were restrained with heavy chains, and she appeared to be bleeding from multiple wounds. "Wake up," the captain said, hitting one of the chains with the hilt of his weapon.

The blonde stirred, lifting her head as her gaze fell on Kristoff, who took a step back. Elsa grinned slightly at that. "Fresh meat, I see."

"I… I'm here to bring you to the palace of Arendelle," Kristoff managed.

"Oh?"

"The queen requires your assistance."

"Does she?" Elsa's grin widened. "Well, this is certainly unexpected." She turned to the captain. "I guess you'll have to let me out of these chains; we mustn't keep the queen waiting, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Majesty, the prisoner has arrived."

Anna looked up, her heart rate picking up a bit. "Bring her in."

Hans nodded before he turned towards the door. "Bring in the prisoner."

The redhead gripped the arms of her throne a bit tighter as Elsa entered, flanked by two guards who were holding the chains that restrained her. The blonde approached, and there was a moment where Anna wondered if perhaps there had been a mistake.

"You are Elsa," the queen said somewhat uncertainly.

"Is that a question or a statement? I know who I am," Elsa replied.

"Watch your tone," Hans snarled.

Elsa cast a glance at him, quickly looking him up and down. "You need a more intimidating bodyguard."

"Hans is my steward," Anna said, stepping before the situation could escalate. "Elsa, I have summoned you here because Arendelle is in need of your help."

"Is that so? Well, I have no love for Arendelle."

"I figured as such, which is why I have arranged for your release, provided you assist me."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't deny that she wanted her freedom. "What exactly is it that you need me to do? It must be something dangerous, or else you would not be dangling my freedom in front of me."

"A dragon has been brought back and threatens my kingdom… I have been told that you possess the skills necessary to kill it; as a warrior, you are unmatched."

"Oh, is that so?" Elsa said with a grin. "Well, if that is what you have been told, than who am I to argue?"

"You are as arrogant as I have heard as well," Hans added.

Elsa shrugged at that. "Your offer is tempting, and while I'd love to dispose of this pest for you, I simply cannot in my current state."

Anna's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason your steward is wary of me, and it not merely because of my skills as a warrior." The blonde looked at Hans. "You have not told her, have you?"

Hans glared at Elsa, but Anna placed a hand on his arm. "I know of your magic, and I know that the jewelry you wear was placed there to restrain it."

"For good reason," Hans added. "If we remove her restraints, what is to stop her from bringing down this castle? She has done it before."

"I suppose you'll just have to trust me," Elsa said.

"I do not."

"Then I cannot help you. Either you restore my magic, or return me to the mines."

Hans turned towards the queen, leaning in close. "Your Majesty, this woman is not to be trusted. Letting her regain full control of her magic would be ill-advised; there is no telling what she will do."

"That may be so, but right now, she is all we have. I cannot allow anymore of my people to die because of this dragon," Anna replied. She looked back at Elsa. "All right, Elsa, I shall have your magic restraints removed."

The blonde grinned. "I shall be most grateful."

* * *

After being released from her shackles, Elsa was given a set of armor, which she easily slipped into. It had been quite some time since she'd last worn armor, but it was still familiar and welcome, and caused the blonde to smile slightly. Definitely much better than those rags she had been forced to wear.

The sound of footsteps caused her to turn, and she saw the queen approaching, accompanied by two guards.

"Once you kill the dragon, you are to return here to the palace, and I will make your release from incarceration official," Anna said.

"Of course," Elsa replied.

Anna nodded before she held a sword out the blonde. "I had heard your preferred weapon was a sword."

Elsa took the weapon from her, fastening the sheath to her belt before she drew the blade, examining it. "A decent blade… I see you didn't want to allow me anything too dangerous."

"Truth be told, I know nothing about blades… would you like a different one?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The Queen of Arendelle catering to the needs of a prisoner? You are as benevolent as they say."

The redhead colored lightly at that. "Yes… are you ready for me to remove your magic restraints?"

A slim eyebrow rose. "Where is your steward? I would have thought he'd be present, and ready to kill me as soon as that happened."

"Hans is merely watching out for me, seeing as you are not exactly known for being tame."

Elsa grinned at that. "I suppose not."

Despite what she had said earlier, Anna was still hesitant about removing the blonde's jewelry. "Elsa… I have heard about you and what you have done… and I have every reason not to trust you… but if I know one thing, it is that you still have some honor… which is why I need your word that you will not try and bring down my palace once your magic is restored."

The blonde's grin faltered a bit, and she looked away. After a few moments, she looked back at the queen, nodding once. "All right. I give you my word that I will not try and destroy your palace with my magic."

"Thank you." Anna took a step towards the taller woman, reaching up and gently removing the necklace she wore.

Elsa, who was not used to such gentleness, let out a sigh as a smile crossed her face. "That feels better," she said, holding her hands out.

Anna watched as ice formed in her palms, and she took a step back. She had read about what Elsa could do, of course, but to actually see it…

Elsa grinned at the queen's reaction. "No need to fret, Your Majesty; I gave you my word, after all," she said as she allowed the ice to dissipate. "Now, if I could trouble you to remove this ring as well," she added, holding up her right hand.

"And what does that restrain?"

"Does that matter?"

"I should like to know before I remove it."

Elsa sighed. "It merely restrains my… stronger side."

Anna's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means there is more to me than meets the eye." A pause. "If you leave it on, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to slay this dragon."

Anna sighed, but she knew she had no choice; she could not allow this dragon to remain alive and able to terrorize her kingdom. "All right," she agreed before she slid the ring off the blonde's finger.

Elsa's eyes flashed honey-colored before returning to their usual icy blue, and the queen wondered if perhaps she had made a mistake. However, it was too late to go back now.

"Now, where is this dragon?"

* * *

Hans paced impatiently outside the Arendelle gates, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He did not trust Elsa in the slightest; they would be lucky if she even considered helping them without any other plan up her sleeve.

"Something on your mind?"

The steward looked up at the voice, seeing Elsa approaching, and a scowl crossed his face. "Don't even think of trying to escape once the dragon is dead."

"Ah, I see you also have faith in my ability to kill this dragon."

"You think too highly of yourself." Hans made to grab her arm, but the blonde moved out of his grasp.

"I am capable of walking on my own; just lead me to wherever we are going, and tell me what you know."

The steward's eyes narrowed, but he began to walk towards the stables, Elsa following. "As I said before, don't try to escape; my men have orders to kill you should you attempt it."

"Don't worry your pretty head about me."

Hans clenched his fists, but managed to keep his cool. "The last time we saw the dragon, it attacked us near its burial site."

The two reached the stables, and upon approaching a horse, it immediately shied away from Elsa. Hans seized its reins, trying to calm it, but the horse shook its head, refusing to go near the blonde.

"Strange…" Hans moved on to another horse, but was met with the same result.

"It would appear that Arendelle is full of skittish horses," Elsa commented, crossing her arms.

"They are not usually this way…" Hans looked at Elsa, whose eyes flashed honey-colored again. He looked down at her hand, noticing that it was bare. "Where is your ring?"

"The queen so graciously removed it."

"I assume you tricked her into doing so?"

Elsa grinned. "I would never do anything of the sort."

Hans scowled at her. "You may have the queen fooled, but I am not going to fall for this act."

"What act?"

The steward drew his sword, pointing it at the blonde. "Start walking."

Elsa rolled her eyes, giving Hans a look. "Careful with that; wouldn't want you to poke an eye out."

"I said walk."

"And where exactly am I walking? You honestly think we'll find this dragon by wandering about aimlessly? That's the perfect way to be ambushed and killed."

"Well, then, what do you suggest, if you're the expert?"

The blonde shook her head before she started walking. "Try to keep up."

* * *

The sun was setting when the group reached the western watchtower, and before Hans could question why they were there, Elsa has started up the staircase.

"Stand watch down here," Hans instructed two guards, who nodded and remained at the tower entrance. The steward started up the stairs, finding Elsa at the top. "Why are we here?"

"As I said, it will do no good trying to find this dragon by wandering about; we're going to bring him to us," the blonde replied. "Now be useful and hand me that torch."

Hans looked skeptical (and annoyed at being told what to do), but he pulled the torch off the wall, handing it over to the blonde. Elsa took it and lit the beacon, taking a few steps back as she watched it burn.

"How long will this take?" Hans asked, crossing his arms.

"Depends on how far away it is; once night falls, the beacon will be easier to spot." Elsa sat down with a sigh, leaning back with her hands behind her head. "Now we wait."

The steward eyed her suspiciously, wondering what she had planned. "And you're sure this will work?"

"It's better than what you were going to do." Elsa opened one eye, looking at him. "Sit. Relax. We'll know when it decides to come."

* * *

Night soon settled over Arendelle, and despite having spent several years in incarceration, Elsa found that she was still able to name most of the constellations. The blonde lay on her back, gazing up at the dark sky, and relishing the fact that she could actually see the sky, as opposed to the rocky ceilings of the mines.

There was the sudden sound of a faint roar, and Elsa sat up, listening.

"Was that it?" Hans asked from where he sat across from the blonde.

Elsa didn't reply, instead trying to hone in on the sound of beating wings. After a few moments, there was silence, and the blonde stood slowly.

"Well, your plan seems to have worked well—"

A fireball suddenly hit the stones between them, and they both dove out of the way. Elsa's head whipped around, and her gaze fell on the looming shape of the dragon, its dark scales illuminated by the flames.

"Archers, ready your bows!" Hans called.

The archers responded, firing at the dragon. However, the dragon's scales were too thick, and the arrows bounced off harmlessly. The beast let out another roar before landing, knocking a few guards off their feet.

"You know absolutely nothing about dragons," Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"If I did, you would still be slaving away in the mines. Now, do as your queen has ordered."

The blonde let out a low growl. "I have no queen," she snarled before she jumped off the tower before Hans could stop her. She landed solidly, creating a small crater and catching the dragon's attention. The beast raised its wings, but Elsa shot a blast of ice at one, soon freezing it and forcing the dragon to remain grounded. It let out a growl before breathing a wave of fire at the blonde, engulfing her in flames.

Hans' eyes widened at that, and he was sure Elsa was done for. "That didn't take long…"

However, after the flames died away, the steward's gaze fell on the figure of Elsa, kneeling behind a shield of ice. The ice dissipated as the blonde straightened up, grinning as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"My turn." Elsa drew her sword, running at the dragon. It snapped at her, and she swung, catching the side of its face and causing it to recoil. The dragon snapped at her again, and Elsa rolled to the side before jumping onto the back of its neck. The dragon tried to shake her off, throwing her into the air. As she came back down, Elsa raised her sword, using her magic to cover it in a layer of sharp, thick ice crystals. She brought the blade down onto the dragon's head, driving it through the beast's skull.

The dragon let out a final roar before collapsing, its blood spurting onto the blonde. Elsa waited until it stopped moving before she hopped off its back, allowing her magic to dissipate before sheathing her sword.

Hans had descended the tower by now, and paused upon seeing the approaching blonde; her armor and hands were stained with blood, and there was a streak running across her face. Her eyes met his, and flashed honey-colored again as she grinned.

The steward knew then how dangerous Elsa really was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of footsteps that caught Anna's attention the next morning; she had only just woken up for her first meal and hadn't even started eating yet. She certainly hadn't expected Elsa back so soon, and yet, here she was, striding up the hall flanked by Hans and another guard.

"You have returned… does this mean that the dragon is—"

"Taken care of," Elsa finished before she sat down at the table, beginning to fill a plate.

The redhead was surprised at that. "You've killed it already?"

"Ask your steward if you don't believe me."

Anna turned her attention to Hans, who looked none too pleased at Elsa's behavior. "Is this true?"

"Yes; the dragon is indeed dead."

"Then Arendelle is safe." Anna let out a sigh of relief, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

A snort of amusement came from the blonde. "Hardly."

The Queen looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"That dragon was only a baby, and I can guarantee you that it was the only the beginning for whoever is doing this."

Anna didn't like the sound of that. "How… how do you know?"

"Because whoever raised this dragon isn't going to stop at just one; more than likely the dragon I killed was just an experiment."

The Queen was certainly unsettled now. "What do you propose we do?"

"Your Majesty, if I may," Hans interjected, leaning in close to the redhead, back to Elsa. "You did not see what I saw. This woman… she is no normal human. She drove her blade through the dragon's skull… the strength required for such a feat is far greater than anything she should possess."

"Regardless, she did what we asked of her, and if what she says is true, then we still need her." Anna turned her attention back to the blonde, who was currently helping herself to a plate full of boiled crème treats. "Elsa, I know you have no love for Arendelle, but if what you have said about these dragons is true, then we are still in need of your services."

"And why should I stay? I have already been granted my freedom; I care little for what happens to your kingdom," Elsa replied.

"For now," Hans said.

Icy blue eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll get into trouble again, no doubt," the steward replied. "Speaking of trouble, where is your jewelry? You have no reason to be free of it now, considering you obviously do not wish to assist us."

"Do not even try to put those accursed pieces on me again; I'd sooner die."

"That can be arranged."

"Enough," Anna said, standing up and moving between the two. "Elsa, no one is going to place your jewelry back on you… provided you stay in Arendelle."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I have been duped then," she growled as a light snow began to fall in the room.

"No—"

"I was promised my freedom, and now I am being held prisoner here!"

The snow picked up, and Hans drew his sword.

"Control your magic, or I shall end your life."

"Do you think you could?"

"Elsa, please," Anna said, approaching the blonde and touching her arm gently. The snow suddenly stopped, suspended in mid-air. "I did not intend to fool you, but for now, this is the only way to keep you out of the mines and free from your bindings."

"Don't touch me," Elsa hissed, pulling away from the queen. "I shall play by your rules… for now." She stalked from the room, but not before taking another plateful of boiled crème treats with her.

Anna watched her go, hearing Hans sheath his weapon behind her.

"Are you all right?" Hans asked, approaching the redhead.

"I'm fine."

"Do you still believe we can trust her?"

"We will have to…"

* * *

Anna longed to go after Elsa herself, but her queenly duties kept her from doing such; however, she knew she couldn't let this go so easily, which meant someone had to go after her. Hans was a poor choice; he and Elsa would sooner kill each other. She had to find someone else…

"Queen Anna?"

The redhead looked up to see Kristoff approaching, his gaze flashing between her and Hans, who stood beside her.

"It's all right, Kristoff, you may approach," Anna said.

The blond did so with a nod. "Listen… I mean no disrespect… but I was wondering if I could collect my pay for bringing Elsa to you…"

"Pay? When did you hear you would be paid?" Hans said. "You retrieved the prisoner as a favor to the Queen."

An angry look crossed the miner's face. "I did not almost get killed by a dragon, and then travel across Arendelle as a favor. I gave up time I could have spent mining, which doesn't pay that much to begin with, to help you out."

"Yes, and I appreciate it," Anna said, coming between the two men. "Krsitoff, I will pay whatever price you ask, if you do one last thing for me."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Any price?"

"Any amount of gold you desire."

The miner mulled this over before letting out a sigh. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Elsa was sitting on the highest parapet, as Kristoff found out after a bit of searching. He took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't decide to throw him off if he approached.

"The Queen sent me to find you…"

The blonde turned to look at him. "You're the one who came to deliver me from the mine."

"Yes… another task set by Queen Anna."

"I would thank you, but I don't believe you deserve it. I haven't decided if I'm less of a prisoner out here."

Kristoff nodded, not entirely sure what to say.

"You can approach if you wish; you're not worth killing."

The miner made a face, but approached to sit beside the blonde hesitantly. A silence passed, and after a bit, Kristoff asked, "Is it true what they say about you?"

Elsa let out a short laugh. "Many things have been said about me."

"It's been said that you were born on the North Mountain and brought down by ice wolves."

"If that is true, I was too young to remember; it is too far in my past."

Another pause.

"Did you really destroy an entire kingdom by yourself?"

"Why do you think they had me buried so deep in that mine?"

Kristoff paused; he hadn't thought of the reason _why_ Elsa had been incarcerated. All he knew was that she was dangerous.

"Why did the Queen send you up here?"

Kristoff was pulled from his thoughts at that, and he turned to see icy blue eyes boring into him, almost accusingly. "I… she wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"In other words, she doesn't want my anger to destroy her kingdom."

"I don't know anything about that…"

Elsa looked out over the kingdom again, shaking her head. "There really is nothing to stop me from reducing Arendelle to rubble."

"Except for the fact that you have your freedom."

The blonde let out a short, humorless laugh. "If you can call it that." There was another pause, and then Elsa stood up. "You can tell the queen that I do not plan to get into trouble… though I do need to hunt."

"What?" Kristoff stood and turned, but Elsa was already gone.

* * *

Elsa remained scarce for most of the day, and Anna tried not to let it concern her, especially since Kristoff had told her that Elsa was not planning to attack Arendelle. The fact that Hans was currently pacing beside her did not help.

"I don't like this; we should have had someone go with her," the steward said. "The thought of her running out there, unsupervised… and what is this about her needing to hunt? She certainly ate enough at breakfast… if any citizen turns up missing or dead—"

"Hans, please," the queen interrupted; she did not need him to add to her nerves.

"I see everyone waited up for me."

The two turned at the voice, seeing Elsa approaching the throne.

"Where have you been?" Hans demanded, reaching her before she could get to Anna.

"Out."

"Obviously. Be specific."

Elsa crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow. "You want to know if I was out killing people?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

The blonde shook her head. "I'm sure you would find out if I harmed anyone." She moved past him and approached Anna, who stood. "I assume I am to be given a room, unless you had planned to make me sleep in the dungeon."

"I have a room prepared for you, yes," the redhead replied with a nod. "I will show it to you—"

"No," Hans interrupted. "Your Majesty, you were about to eat your supper. I will show her to the room."

Anna sighed, but nodded before she sat at the table. Meanwhile, Elsa followed Hans from the room and down a hallway.

"It sounds as though you don't trust me alone with the Queen," the blonde said with a slight grin.

"You know perfectly well why I do not trust you at all, especially with the Queen."

"Perhaps you could remind me?"

Hans turned on the blonde angrily, pointing a gloved finger. "You may have Queen Anna fooled into thinking you're harmless and loyal, but I know better. You are a traitor, and should have been executed for your crimes. Do not make the mistake of thinking that I will show any leniency."

Elsa looked at him with dark eyes. "If you wish to keep your hand, I suggest you take a step back. And if the Queen wishes to be ignorant, that is her problem; I have not fooled anyone, nor do I intend to."

"Do not insult the Queen!"

"Step back." Elsa's eyes flashed honey-colored again, and Hans faltered a bit, taking a step back despite himself. A tense silence passed before the steward turned and continued walking, Elsa following.

"Here is your room," he said a few moments later, opening the door to a small room.

Elsa took a few steps inside, looking around. "I see I have been treated to the luxurious servant's quarters," she commented, kicking at the bed roll.

"You are lucky to have any room in the palace; if it were up to me, you would be sleeping in the local inn."

"Well, you're a generous man, aren't you?"

Hans crossed his arms. "Just stay out of trouble."

A grin crossed Elsa's face as the steward closed the door. "We'll see."

* * *

Night had settled over Arendelle, and the kingdom had grown quiet as its citizens turned in. No one noticed the lone figure heading down the path and slipping into the only lit building.

There were a few people milling about inside the inn, and Elsa approached the bar, sitting down on a stool.

"A bit late to be passing through," the bartender said, noticing the blonde.

"I'm not a traveler unfortunately; business for the Queen."

A nod. "What can I get for you?"

"A bottle of mead."

The bartender reached below the counter and pulled out a bottle, setting it in front of Elsa.

The blonde placed a few gold coins on the counter (she figured that steward owed her something for killing the dragon) before picking up the bottle and pulling the cork out, taking a long drink. After a few moments, she set the empty bottle down.

"Haven't you anything stronger?" Elsa asked.

The bartender seemed to close up a bit at that. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Elsa pulled a silver sapphire necklace from her pocket and set it on the counter. "Are you sure about that?"

The bartender paused a moment before taking the necklace and stowing it in his pocket. "I don't have anything here, but there is a place about a mile outside the kingdom… underneath a burned down house. There are two lookouts outside, and they won't like that armor of yours."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The house wasn't hard to find, and as Elsa approached, her gaze fell on a male lookout sitting outside.

"Hold on," he said after Elsa climbed the few steps. He looked her up and down before gesturing with his head. "Go around and through the trapdoor."

Elsa nodded before walking around the side, going in through the crumbling wall, her gaze falling on another lookout. She gave the woman a nod before locating the trapdoor and opening it, climbing down the ladder. She made her way down a narrow hallway before emerging in a room with a low ceiling. Purple smoke clouded the area, and Elsa approached the dealer, who stood behind a barred counter.

"What can I get for you?" the dealer asked.

Elsa leaned on the counter. "Well, it is my first time since being released from incarceration… so how about a sample?"

The dealer smiled a bit. "A dangerous one I see. All right, I suppose I can give you a sample of our Redwater Brew." She reached under the counter and handed over a small red bottle. "Just pick a room and relax."

Elsa nodded before she took the bottle, turning and starting down the carpeted hallway. There were several rooms on either side, and the blonde could hear coughs coming from the other attendees. She soon found a vacant room and sat on the blanket, opening the bottle and pulling out the included pipe. After heating up the crystals, the blonde laid back, purple smoke beginning to escape from her own room.

* * *

Hans was wandering the palace; knowing that Elsa was sleeping under the same roof as the Queen made him too nervous, and he'd been unable to sleep. He checked in on Anna, making sure she was all right before he headed down to the blonde's room, pushing the door open.

The bed roll was empty.

Hans cursed under his breath before he turned and quickly started from the palace; he should have known something like this would happen! He'd have to wake the guards and have them scour the land; who knows how far the blonde could have gotten. She would be sent back to that mine in pieces this time-

The steward rounded the corner and came face to face with the very person he'd been about to search for.

"Well, you certainly look angry," Elsa said with a slight grin.

"Where were you? Why weren't you in your room?" Hans demanded.

"Because my room is not equipped with any sort of chamber pot, or did you expect me to go on the ground?"

Hans scowled at her. "Get back into your room."

Elsa grinned again before she passed the steward and headed into her room.


End file.
